You're Mine
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Two G.U.N. lieutenants have been hiding a secret life together outside of work. And they find themselves utterly obsessed with their dark and sadistic desires towards each other. When they both plan out an innocent date night, they learn they just can't control their urges. Explicit Content. ShadowxLien-Da COMPLETE


**Author's Note : About the story...This oneshot does not affiliate with my main series. For all my all time fans this is indeed an adaption from 'Lethal Silence' however a lot of things do not apply with this story. Such as Shadow. In this adaption he's never affiliated himself with the Chaotix or The Council. He doesn't have demonic powers or Chaos powers. He's just a regular mortal Mobian who happens to work at the G.U.N. military facility as a third lieutenant. As for Gin and Lien-Da they still serve as lieutenants as well and both are very much alive. With Shadow living a totally different life, yes this means his relationship with Rouge never existed. In this spinoff, Lien-Da is the closest thing he has to a girlfriend. If this oneshot grows into something bigger than just a Valentine's Day story, I may consider giving this spinoff its' own series. I personally had a blast writing this and got even more inspired with it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

"Shit", Shadow had swore lowly under his breath while he rushed his way down the sidewalk within Tech City. "I'm late." It was early in the night and there were still a few people out and about roaming the streets of the busy city. It was beginning to feel like fall as the air had a slight chill to it. While he walked, he could slightly see his breath from the cold air. The dark hedgehog was wearing a black blazer with a white long sleeve collar shirt underneath, a black tie, black fitted pants, and brown dress shoes. It appeared he was dressed for a formal occasion. While he walked at a fast pace, he glanced down at the mobile watch that was around his wrist to look at the time. The watch read it was ten minutes past eight. He glanced away from the watch and swore under his breath again, "God damn it. I won't hear the end of this."

Meanwhile, a red echidna woman slightly leaned over a round table that was covered with a white tablecloth had two candles that were placed on it. She took the lit match she had in her hand and lit both of the candles that were on the table. Once they were lit, she leaned away from the table and gently blew the flame out from the match. She slightly waved the match around to make sure the match was completely out. "There that ought to do it." Her blue eyes stared at the table that had two plates full of food that set across from each other with two tall glasses that were full of red wine next to the plates. She looked away from the table and looked up at the clock that hung up on her wall within the dining room. When she looked at the time, she let out a small huff in annoyance under her breath and placed her hands on her hips. "Where is he?" She suddenly heard the doorbell being rung throughout the inside of her home. At that moment, she had a feeling she knew who it was.

She quickly placed the unlit match she held in her hand down onto the counter near her and rushed over to the full body mirror that hung on the wall in the dining room. She studied her reflection and started to neatly smooth down the form fitting and strapless black mini dress she had on. The dress she wore was so short, it barely passed her thighs. Her eyes glanced down at the black high heel shoes she had on then tried to fix her hair by slightly running her hands through her long red dreadlocks. Once she thought she looked okay, she stepped away from the mirror and started to make her way towards the door. When she finally made her way over to the door, she smoothed down her dress one last time and slightly pushed up her large and perky breasts to expose more of a cleavage on her chest. She took a deep breath before placing her hand on the doorknob and finally opening the door. When the door swung open, her eyes fell upon a male black and red hedgehog standing at her doorway.

While he stood there, he felt like he couldn't take his eyes away from the gorgeous echidna woman who stood there at the door in front of him. In his eyes, she had the most perfect body he ever laid eyes on. Especially with her wearing such a tight and revealing dress, he could see all of her perfect features. She definitely had an hourglass like figure. Her large breasts and wide hips were definitely one of the main features of her body that already made him rock hard. He watched as she crossed her arms across her chest that had exposed her revealing cleavage.

She arched her eyebrow along with an annoyed look on her face while her arms were crossed. "You're late, Mr. eight o' clock."

Like he figured, she wasn't very thrilled that he showed up late to their arrangement. "I know", he spoke with a small sigh while she stepped to the side to allow him to come inside of her home. When he heard her closing the door, he turned back to her with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, babe."

She placed on hand on her hip and pointed towards him with still a bitter look on her face. "Hey you're the one who said eight o' clock sharp."

He slightly scratched the back of his head and did recall him being the one setting up the arrangement for the both of them. He had guessed she had every right to be the least bit annoyed from his tardiness. "I know but in all fairness it wasn't completely my fault." He slightly pointed behind him. "As I was making my way out the door, Gin wouldn't stop talking my ears off."

With a slight smile on her face, she placed a finger under her chin. "Heh, well Gin does love to chat whenever he's in the mood which is kinda rare in his case." She walked passed him and began to make her way towards the dining room.

He had to pause for a moment and observed her making her way into the other room. The sound of her heels clacking against the hard floor was one of the most satisfying things he had ever heard. His eyes stared at her hips that swayed gracefully as she walked. He had then snapped himself out of his thoughts and followed her into the dining room. When she stopped at the edge of the room, she turned to him with a small smile. He turned from her and saw that the lights in the room were dimmed down and he could clearly see the two lit candles that were setting in front of plates of food and two wine glasses that were full of red wine. He made a small smile while he stared at the table that was set for the both of them. "Lien-Da", he spoke when he turned back to her. "You didn't have to do all this."

A slight sly look appeared on her face, "You're right. I didn't have to do this." She had then stood close enough to him to have her chest pressed against his arm and her face only inches away from his. "But since you've been giving me such good dick for the past few months, I thought I should try to repay you some way."

"Yeah but when I suggested having dinner, I meant like pizza and a movie or something." With a warm smile on his face, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to him. "You really went all out."

She slightly shrugged her shoulders. "It's no big deal really. I just thought we'd do something a little different. After all, all we do half the time is eat junk food and fuck like maniacs."

He made a small laugh as he slightly remembered what they both would do whenever they spent time with each other. "It's funny. I remember it like it was yesterday. Going over boring paperwork in your office turned into me bending you backwards over your desk and fucking the shit out of you."

As she began to remember the first time they had sex, a slight and warm blush formed on her face. She had then felt his hand slowly making his way down from her waist and to her butt to playfully squeeze it. She gently stroked her finger across his chest as her eyes locked with his. "You were a pretty tough nut to crack. You weren't very convincing at first you know?"

"Heh, yeah. Looking back at it now, you did throw a lot of signs that you wanted to fuck me." He remembered the way she would 'accidentally' drop something in front of him just so she could bend her ass over in front of him. And even at times, act like she was reaching for something across from him just to rub her breasts all over him.

She made a slight giggle as she continued to remember their old times together. "And it's sad because you were still fucking oblivious to everything I did to you. I didn't know what else to do. I guess I had to casually walk up to you and say I wanted to fuck you?"

"I'm glad you didn't. Talk about awkward..." He could only imagine what kind of impression he would've gave her if she bluntly spoke how she felt about him without any kind of warning. At that point, he would've figured she was just crazy and tried to avoid her whenever he caught sight of her. However he didn't think that would be possible anyway since the two did in fact work closely with each other.

"Thankfully I finally won you over with my charms before it got to that point." She then spun her back to him and playfully rubbed her lower waist across his groin with a teasing look on her face.

With her teasing him by rubbing herself over his clearly erect member inside of his pants, he didn't know how much longer he could keep his hands to himself. "Yeah you finally managed to seduce me into fucking you." While holding her body close to his, he gently stroked his fingers up her bare thighs. He softly whispered to her, "You're pretty horny tonight huh?"

She took her hand and caressed the side of his face gently while she continued to slowly grind herself against him. "Hmm maybe..."

As his fingers slid further up her thigh, it was only a matter of time until his hand was completely under her dress.

She slightly shuddered and her heart began to race as she felt his fingers starting to stroke the inside of her thigh. She heard him whisper softly over to her again.

"Nice dress by the way. It's a little short on you though."

It was obvious he liked the way she was dressed. She knew he had loved it when she wore revealing outfits. While in her work attire, she always wore a black bodysuit but always had her exposed cleavage front and center for everyone to see. Dressing in such appealing ways was always her style anyway. A teasing smile appeared on her face, "You don't look too bad yourself, handsome." When she felt his fingers getting closer and closer to her entrance that begged for his touch, she quickly spun her body back around to turn to him and playfully pulled on the tie around his neck to pull his face close to hers. "Now, now", she spoke in a soft and teasing voice. "Calm it down. This is supposed to be a quiet and elegant evening between us."

"I don't know about you but I have a feeling things won't stay quiet here for too long. Especially with you teasing the hell out of me." He knew everything would end up the same way it always was whenever the two spent time with each other.

She slightly arched an eyebrow, "You should be used to it by now. How long have you exactly known me now?"

"Long enough to know you've always been a super horny freak", he replied with a teasing smile.

"Well aren't you sweet." With a slight giggle, she leaned over to give him a small peck on the lips before pulling herself away from him. She walked over to the table that was set for the both of them and pulled up her chair to sit down. "Come on already and let's enjoy the food I slaved over the stove for you." She pointed her finger towards him and gave him a threatening but teasing look, "You're going to eat this dinner and like it."

"With that attitude, it looks like I don't have much of a choice do I?" He walked over to the table and sat down across from her to join her.

"Nope!" She picked up her fork and used it to place a couple pieces of green beans into her mouth.

He glanced over at her plate and saw that she had a huge portion of spaghetti with plenty of meat and sauce on top of it and a side of green beans on a separate plate beside it. And there was also a plate setting in front of both of them that had a few slices on bread on it. He stared at the spaghetti that was on his plate and saw that it was made exactly the same way she had it on hers. He looked back at her with an uneasy expression on his face. "...So the spaghetti..."

After she swallowed her food, she slightly waved her hand towards him. "Relax, hun. The meat over on your plate is vegan."

With a small sigh of relief, he picked up his fork and placed it in the spaghetti. "You know me so well."

After she took a sip of her wine, she watched as he began to start eating off of his plate. "How could I forget? I remember the first time you mentioned you were vegan." She rested her elbow on the surface of the table and started to get caught up in her memories. "It was during the Christmas party. Sabrina made this bomb ass roast and you didn't even fucking touch it. You started going on about you being totally straight edge against meat."

He saw the amused look on her face and he on the other hand thought there was nothing amusing about the subject. He wiped some of the spaghetti from his mouth with a napkin and crossed his arms as he rested his back against his chair. "You know where meat comes from right? Animals. What are we? Animals. You're eating us basically." He rose an eyebrow as he caught sight of her placing her fork back into the spaghetti and holding up near her mouth. "Could be a relative you got there."

She paused for a moment while holding the fork that was full of spaghetti near her mouth. "...If that's the case, then Aunt Josphine tastes pretty damn good", she teased before placing the fork full of spaghetti into her mouth. After she swallowed her food, she saw him slowly shaking his head and giving her a disappointed look. "Oh relax, you hippie." She had then saw his disappointed look turn into an annoyed one. She knew how he had felt about being vegan and he felt strong about it. She did respect with what he had decided to do but she couldn't help but to tease him every once in awhile. When she picked her glass of wine up back off the table to take another sip of it, she decided to chance the subject. "But anyway how was work today?"

As he remembered everything he had done at the G.U.N. facility that day, he carelessly shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing much happened today really. Gin and I were sorting through a fuck ton of paperwork for half of the day."

"Oh fun", she spoke in a sarcastic and teasing tone. She didn't think anything exciting had happened or else she would've been notified by either Gin or Shadow if an emergency did come up.

"Yeah loads", he sarcastically replied back. He paused for a moment and wondered if he should bring up the conversation he and Gin had earlier that day. "...I think he knows we're fucking around."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well", he began. "He told me he noticed us hanging around each other a lot and said it wasn't very professional for soldiers, let alone lieutenants to constantly be around each other."

She shrugged her shoulders with an annoyed look on her face. "What the fuck is he talking about? It's not like I'm throwing myself all over you!"

"Yeah but you do tend to do a lot of flirting", he recall her sometimes calling him by his personal name and not by his rank. With that alone, it showed that they were close.

She on the other hand seemed like she didn't think anything of her flirting towards him. "I flirt with everyone and he knows that. Hell I even flirt with him."

Well she wasn't lying. Even after the two starting seeing each other, she did still sometimes innocently flirt with other soldiers. He thought she only flirted with Gin to either annoy him or put him in a better mood whenever he became angry or saddened about something. He knew that was the kind of person she always was but it did bother him a bit. "I know this but you do tend to get carried away." He let out a heavy sigh, "Gin's taking note of us always being around each other and constantly in and out of each other's offices. He knows we're close, Lien-Da."

She carelessly shrugged her shoulders before she took another sip of her wine, "Whatever. Maybe one day he'll catch us fucking on the conference room table and maybe I can convince him to join in", she teased.

This wasn't the first time she made a joke to him about exploring the idea of a threesome. And it wasn't always about Gin. She pointed out at other people she would like for them to get involved. At first he figured she was joking about it but she brought the idea up more than once and it had him thinking that she was actually serious about doing it. He personally didn't like the idea. Especially when she clearly wanted another man to get involved. He had made a long pause before he spoke again. "...Um, no. He's married for one and...just no..."

A sly look appeared on her face when she saw his sudden and bitter expression about the idea. She knew that Gin would never consider to do such a thing as he seemed very committed to his marriage but she loved the look on his face and she wanted to continue to tease him. "Oh come on. I think it'd be fun."

He slightly shook his head with the same bitter look on his face "Uh, no. I don't think so. Besides..." He picked up his glass full of wine and took a sip from it. "I don't like sharing."

She rose an eyebrow towards him and definitely figured that he was not at all keen with the idea of having a threesome. "Oh so I belong to you now?"

After he took a sip of his wine, he set it back down onto the table, "I thought it was obvious." He had then gave her a seductive look, "The way you bend to my every will and scream my name every time I fuck the shit out of you? Hell yeah you belong to me."

A small and sly smirk formed on her lips as she wanted to keep teasing him. "Just because you leave a few love marks on me, it doesn't make me your bitch."

He arched an eyebrow towards her, "Oh is that so?"

The smirk she had on her lips had widened as she remained silent as a reply.

"Sounds to me you're getting an attitude with me and you know I don't like that."

She continued to tease him as she knew exactly where this was heading. "Oh I'll give you an attitude whenever I feel like giving you one."

"I see..." He glanced down at the mobile watch on his wrist and then glanced back at her before he started to touch the screen on his watch.

She saw him messing around with his watch and didn't really know what exactly he was up to. "...What are you..." Her words trailed off when she suddenly felt a slight tingling and vibrating sensation being felt inside of her lower waist. "Oh...oh God..." she gasped softly. She had then tightened her legs together and bit her lip slightly.

When he saw her reaction, a devious smirk formed on his lips, "What? Did you forget what I told you to do yesterday while you were in my office?"

She gripped the white tablecloth of the table and continued to cling her legs tightly together as she continued to feel the slight vibrations being felt inside of her lower body. "Sha-Shadow..." she softly gasped.

The same devious look stayed on his face as he watched her squirm in her chair. "What did I tell you to do exactly?"

She tried to answer him with a steady look on her face, "You told me to go into my office and shove that vibrator inside of me and...don't take it out until you said so", she panted slightly.

He loved hearing her repeating what he had said. He felt so in control. He leaned over to the table and rested his chin on his hand while he looked towards her. "That's right because why?"

She leaned her back against her chair and stroked her bare thigh as she felt the vibrating pleasure inside of her. "Because..." she spoke in a soft and aroused tone.

"Because?" He repeated while he messed around with his watch once again.

When the vibrations had gotten slightly more intense, a loud gasp escaped her. "Because I'm yours", she moaned.

"Good girl", he spoke before he stood from his chair and made his way over to her to. He stood behind her and stroked through her long red dreadlocks before forcefully pulling back on them and making her look up at him. While she looked up at him, she had a bitter look on her face and he wasn't very fond of the way she was looking at him. "What's that look for? You know I don't like it when you look at me like that."

To be honest, she loved the direction in which everything was going and she was determined to do everything in her power to keep fueling the fire the inside of him.

He leaned over to her with his lips inches away from hers while firmly having a hold of her dreadlocks. "Do I have to teach you a lesson?" He asked in a firm yet seductive tone. He released his grip from her dreadlocks and took a step back from her. "Stand up."

As she tried to withstand the ongoing and pleasurable sensation she felt inside of her, she did as he wanted and stood from her chair while still clinging her legs tightly together. She saw him moving the chair away from the table and faced it outwards from it. She watched him sit down in the chair and made a gesture with his finger letting her know he wanted her to walk towards him.

"Come here." When she approached him, he took her by her wrist and glared into her eyes. "Don't you ever look at me like that again. Do you understand?"

The tone of his firm yet demanding voice had always sent shivers down her back. He always had a deep yet mysterious voice and with him barking orders to her somehow managed to drive her wild. After making a small nod, she felt her body being gently directed down towards him and she found herself with the front of her body laying across his lap. While she leaned over on his lap, she could feel her dress being lifted up enough to expose her bottom that was only barely covered with a black see through lace tong. She slightly flinched when she felt his hand being placed over her bottom and stroking across it gently.

While his hand lightly stroked across her bottom, he looked down at her while her eyes were directed towards the floor. "You know better than to look at me that way."

As soon as his hand was taken away from her bottom, a sudden and hard smack was felt against her butt cheeks. She bit her lip hard as she felt the searing smack against her.

"Naughty bitch", he spoke in a low murmur. "Say my name."

Before she could say what he wanted to hear, she felt another smack against her bottom. With a low groan escaping her, she finally managed to get out her words, "Shadow."

"Wrong answer." He felt her body flinch once again when he delivered another smack to her bottom. "Say my fucking name, bitch."

A slight smirk formed on her lips when she had purposely called him by his actual name. She loved the little games the two would play with each other. Forcing her to bend over and have him spank her was one of the many satisfying things he would do to her. It was no mystery that she had loved to play rough and so did he. However if things had gotten too out of control, they both did agree to a safe word which was rarely used during their private sessions together. "Master", she spoke in a low yet aroused tone.

"That's fucking better", he spoke before he covered her bottom back with her extremely short dress and helped her to sit on his lap. He held her chin and made her look directly into his blood red eyes. "You learned your lesson yet?"

"Yes, master", she answered while she was lost in his eyes that were full of lust.

He leaned in closer to her and pressed his forehead against hers with his lips inches from hers. "Why do I not believe you?" He asked in a low whisper.

With her still feeling the vibrations being felt inside of her and his hand stroking against her bare thigh, she didn't know how much longer she could hold herself together. She was dripping hot and she begged for his kisses and his touch. She was ready for him to rip the dress off of her body and just take her. She reached her hand out and playfully grabbed the tie that was around his neck and pulled his body even closer to hers. "Because I'm a bad...bad bitch", she replied back in an aroused and sensual whisper.

"That's right. You're my bad bitch", he spoke in a soft seductive tone. She leaned in closer and closer until their lips finally met. His hands gripped around her waist and pulled her body close to his while their tongues fought inside of each other's mouths.

While locked in their heated kiss, he picked her body up with ease and stood from the chair he had sat in. While wrestling his tongue with hers, she could feel her body being carried until her back was gently pressed against the wall. Both her feet had touched the floor and her hands roamed around his broad and muscular chest while she kissed him. With his body being pressed against hers, she could feel his rock hard erection clearly through his pants rubbing against the front of her lower waist. She felt his hand slowly work its way down her thigh and back up lifting the dress she wore slightly upwards so he could feel around her upper bare thigh. While his hand toyed with the string of her thong, it wasn't long before she felt the soak and wet thong sliding down her thighs and fall to her ankles.

He took her leg and forced it up around his waist and continued to feel around her inner thigh as his lips traveled from her lips and down to her neck.

Small pleasurable moans escaped her when she felt his fingers lightly stroking her soak and wet entrance. She let out a small gasp as his fingers slowly penetrated her with ease because of how wet she was. She titled the back of her head against the wall as his fingers explored her dripping wet insides. She slightly winced as she felt him taking out the soak and wet small vibrator that was inside of her.

Once he took the vibrator out of her, he dropped it down onto the floor and immediately placed his two wet fingers back inside of her moist opening.

She felt his fingers teasing her as they were being inserted in and out of her repeatedly. While moaning lowly, her fingertips gripped his shoulders while he teased her.

He took his lips away from the collarbone of her neck and whispered to her in a seductive tone. "Get upstairs."

With a few last insertions with his fingers, he slightly stroked her once more before taking his fingers completely away from her wet opening. She locked her eyes with his and gave him one last peck on the lips before making her way upstairs and into her bedroom.

Before he followed behind her, he glanced back at the table that still had half eaten plates of food left on it with the candles still lit. He stepped over to the table and spoke under his breath, "Looks like we're eating cold dinner...again." He quickly blew out the candles and began to make his way upstairs into Lien-Da's bedroom. When he opened the door to the bedroom, he saw her taking off her black high heel shoes and tossing it onto the floor of the room. He glanced around her large bedroom and it wasn't very boring to look at it.

Her walls were white and bare and the soft carpet below them was deep red color. She had multiple stuffed animals placed in different corners of the room and she loved candles so her room always smelled amazing. Her bed was large and was overtaken by many blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals thrown over top of it. Purple and red were her two favorite colors and that's what most of her pillows and blankets had consisted of. Every time he entered her bedroom, it did make him feel a bit strange that a woman of her age would have her room almost looking a child's. But having a closet full of sex toys and other disturbing things. However his thoughts would travel to the back of his mind when she made him feel like the only thing that mattered within the bedroom was their passionate lovemaking.

Before she could start taking off her dress, she was suddenly held into a loving embrace from behind. As he held her close, she felt his lips kissing the back of her neck and having his hands traveling around her lower body. She lowly giggled while she slightly grinded her bottom against the hard erection inside of his pants, "Shad sweetie, let me take off my dress..."

"Leave the dress on", he spoke while his lips playfully kissed the side of her neck. "I wanna fuck you in it", he whispered seductively. As his hands traveled around her waist, he could hear more of her soft moans escaping her. He knew she was ready for him to take her. His hands stroked her bare upper thighs, "Get on the bed", he spoke in a demanding tone.

With a seductive look on her face, she started to make her way towards the huge bed setting in front of them. Before she could climb on it herself, she was gently pushed from behind causing her to fall on top of the soft bed. She laid on her side and turned back to Shadow who was taking off his black blazer and tossing it onto the floor. She rested her back against the multiple soft pillows she had on the bed and watched as he started to get onto the bed to join her. Once he was on the bed with her, she gently tugged on the black tie he wore and pulled him into another passionate kiss. While she kissed him, she began to slowly undo the tie that was around his neck. When she successfully removed the tie, she started to undo a few of the buttons on his shirt as well. She had then gripped tightly onto his shirt and she took her lips away from his. With a devious look on her face, she suddenly pushed him down onto the other side of the bed and quickly set her body on top of his.

Before he had the time to react, he suddenly saw her take one of his wrists and handcuff it to one of the bed posts. Not long after that, he found his other wrist cuffed to the other bed post. He looked back up at her in confusion while her body set on top of his with her slightly swaying the black tie she removed from him. He figured she knew where she was going with this. A small laugh escaped him, "Oh we're playing one of those games huh?"

She took the tie and placed it back around his neck to pull his head close to her to make him look into her eyes. "That's for spanking me earlier, asshole", she spoke with a smirk. "Now it's your turn." She took the tie from around his neck and used it to cover his eyes like a blindfold. Once she covered his eyes, she leaned over to give him a small peck on the forehead before she took her body from his. When she walked over to her closet and opened the door, she heard him speaking out to her.

"You're pretty strong you know that?"

While she searched through her closet, she replied back to him with a slight smirk on her face. "Oh?"

"Yeah you know that's one of the reason why I fuck with you right?"

Once she found what she was looking for, she made her way back over to the bed and set her body back on top of his once again. She leaned close to him while caressing her hand on the side of his face gently. "Oh really?"

"Yeah you know I have a thing for strong and dominant women", he spoke while her soft hand continue to stroke the side of his face.

She recalled him telling her once before that he did prefer women who were more independent and took control. Which did throw her for a loop as he was the same way. Maybe that was what made the two so compatible with each other. She made a small giggle, "I think you found out a long time ago I don't take a lot of shit, hun." Her hand slowly traveled down to his chest and stroked her finger across his chest gently until she caught sight of the buttons she had already started to undo on his shirt.

The next thing he felt was shirt suddenly being ripped open. His body slightly flinched when he felt something cool yet slightly blunt touching his now exposed bare chest. "...What's that?" He had asked in a concerned tone.

She continued to slowly move the handle of the black whip she held across his bare chest. "You might be familiar with it", she replied with an evil smirk on her face.

He slightly bit his lip within his smirk when he figured out what the thing was she had stroked across his chest with. "It wouldn't happen to be your little special toy would it?"

"...Perhaps." She quickly took the handle of the whip away from his chest quickly and immediately saw his body flinch and jolt as he expected to feel the searing end of the whip being lashed out across his chest. She watched his reaction with an amused look on her face. It was obvious he didn't care too much for her special toy and it just amused her even more. She paused as she watched his body calm down after he hadn't felt anything else afterwards. "I thought you liked my toy?" She asked while placing the handle of it under his chin making his head look up towards the ceiling.

"Yeah babe, but to an extent. You tend to get a little rough some times." He recalled moments of her getting carried away while they shared intimate moments with each other. There were times when it was so intense and he had to actually slip their safe word pass his lips.

"Now aren't you full of shit. You know you like it rough, baby", she spoke in a low and seductive tone. She quickly took the handle of the whip away from under his chin and once again saw his body slightly flinch. She personally enjoyed toying with him by watching his body react every time she quickly took the feel of the whip away from his body. She thought she could do this with him all night and keep him constantly on edge. She took the whip and set it down on the bed next to her. She had then leaned over and took her tongue to slowly lick him from his chest and down to his waist with the tips of her nails running along the sides of his body. She took her tongue away once she caught sight of the belt that was around his pants.

He had then felt her starting to undo the black belt that was around his pants. When she undid the belt, it wasn't long until she started to undo the buttons and zipper of his pants. He somewhat helped her by bucking his hips to help her slide the pants off of him. When his pants came off of him his socks and shoes came off along with it.

When she tossed his pants and shoes to the side, her eyes caught sight of his erect member that was sticking straight up in the air. With a hungry look on her face, she reached out towards it and held it firmly in her grasp. She leaned over and whispered to him, "Don't come until I tell you to. Got it?"

A wide smirk formed on his lips when he heard her threat, "Or what, Princess?"

Her grip on his length had slightly tightened while she took her other hand to pick up the whip she had sat down beside her. She held the whip out from her and cracked it one good time just enough so they both could hear the menacing sound coming from it. Her smirk widened when she saw his body jolt when he heard the sound coming from the whip. "...Need I say more?"

He slightly made a nod as a reply back to her.

After when it seemed that he had understood her demands, she set the whip back down beside her once again and leaned her head over near his large member and took her tongue to start licking the tip of it while her hand stroked against the shaft.

He let out a small gasp and rested his head back against the pillows of the bed as he could soon feel her entire mouth being placed over his entire shaft. "Ah fuck..."

Once she heard his pleasurable reaction, she began to slowly move her mouth up and down against his shaft while she stroked him.

The feel of her mouth and tongue pleasuring his rock hard manhood drove him wild. When he felt her moving her mouth against him faster and her hands massaging the base of his shaft, his small gasps turned into pleasurable moans. Everything she was doing to him was pleasurable and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold out. He was starting to not even care about the consequences he would have to face. "Ah fuck, babe..."

She took her mouth from his wet member and looked back up at him while still stroking his manhood. It was obvious he was enjoying what was being done to him and knew he was more well than ready to release his load into her mouth. "Don't come. Don't fucking come", she demanded.

Despite her words, he really didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold back. He almost completely lost it when she placed her mouth back over his member and started to gently massage his balls with her fingertips. "Ah god damn it", he moaned.

"You like that?" She spoke while still sucking him off. "You fucking like that?"

With her moving her head faster and deeper, he thought he was going to lose it any moment. He had then felt her take her mouth away from his member and felt her sitting her body on top of his. He could feel her wet entrance sitting on top of his stomach.

She lifted her dress up and took his large hard member to place it inside of her slowly. She felt it slide into her with ease with her being already wet. As she placed him inside of her deeper, gasps and moans escaped them both. Once his member was deep inside her, she leaned over to take off the tie away from his eyes and took the cuffs away from his wrists. She leaned her head towards him and placed her finger under his chin so he would look her in the eyes. "Remember what I said. Don't come or I will punish you", she had reminded him.

Before he could let her know that he had somewhat understood her demands, he felt her starting to gently bounce herself on and off his member. He once again rested his head back onto the pillows and held onto her waist while she moved her body up and down on him. "Ah fuck yeah", he moaned.

While feeling the sensation of his hard member rubbing against her tight walls, she moved her body a little faster. She bit her lip as she did, "Oh fuck", she spoke in a low and around tone. She felt his hands travel up towards her chest until his hands were on her large and and supple breasts. She slightly licked her lips while he massaged her breasts as she rode his member faster. Her moans had gotten louder when she felt his fingers teasing and pinching at her nipples through her dress. "Oh, Shad..." she moaned. She saw him pulling down the dress enough to expose her large bare breasts that were bouncing wildly in his grasp. Her head slightly tilted back when she felt his fingers pinching her nipples slightly harder and it turned her on even more. She rode his member even harder and faster as he played with her nipples. "Ye-Yes! Oh God yes!"

With her moving so fast and fierce on his member, his hands traveled back down to her waist to hold onto her. "God damn it, babe", he moaned out loud.

She leaned over to grip the headboard of the bed while she continued to ride him ferociously. She rode him so fast and hard, some of the pillows and stuffed animals she had on the bed had dropped to the floor. She felt it and she was close. So close. "Oh God! Don't come! Don't you fucking come!" She cried out in orgasm.

He had then felt her warm essence splash and cover his entire shaft while it was inside of her. "God damn it!"

She continued to cry out in orgasm as she fiercely bounced herself on top of him releasing herself all over his member. "Ah! Fuck, baby! Fuck!" Before she had the chance to catch her breath, she then felt her body being picked up with her still being inside of him.

He carried her body over to the wall and had her slammed her back against it. He forced her to wrap her leg around his waist and had his hand gently around her neck. "You got what you want. Now it's my turn", he slightly panted.

As he began to thrust himself inside of her throbbing walls, she felt his hand slightly grip around her neck and his lips being pressed against the side of her neck. "Yes", she panted heavily. "Choke me, baby."

He took his lips from her neck and gripped around her a little harder as his thrusts got fiercer. "Say it", he panted heavily. "Fucking say it!"

She took her fingertips and sunk them into his shoulders while his grip around her neck didn't loosen. "Ah! Sha-Shadow!" She gasped out of breath.

"I said say it! Say it you fucking slut!"

She didn't know how much longer she could hold out. The more he slammed his hard and full length into her, the more she wanted to feel him. She wanted to feel his warmth splashing inside of her. "Co-come in me! Come inside of me!" Once she felt him take him hand away from her neck, she instantly felt his warm load splashing inside of her. She sunk her fingertips into his shoulders harder as his load filled her. "Oh God baby", she panted heavily. When he pulled his dripping wet member out of her, she weakly leaned her body against his.

He saw her resting her head on his heaving chest while he held her. He had hoped that he wasn't too rough with her. "You okay, hun?"

While letting out a small laugh, a small and satisfied smile formed on her lips, "Never better."

A relieved look formed on his face, "Good." He had then picked her body off from the floor and laid her body down onto the bed with him laying next to her. While her back was turned to him, he lifted up her dress enough to start caressing her bare bottom. "Thanks for the dinner by the way."

A warm and small smile formed on her face when she felt his hand playfully smack her bottom. "It's cold now."

"We can still eat it and if there's left overs, bring some in for lunch tomorrow."

Her smile had then turned into a sly one as an idea came to mind. "We can have a private lunch together in one of our offices."

He arched an eyebrow as he figured she wanted to do something sexual involving the dinner she had made. "Yeah so we can eat spaghetti off our naked bodies?"

A teasing smile formed on her lips while she made a small laugh, "That actually sounds pretty hot."

"Heh you're such a freak." He teased as he spotted the black whip that still set on the bed and picked it up. "At least I got a pass with this."

She saw him showing her the whip and placed it down next to her. She made a sly smirk as she stared at the whip. "You were lucky this round but next time you won't be so lucky."

"I think you like getting whipped with this thing more than me, babe." He recalled moments she would allow him to use it to whip her which was actually pretty often.

"Can you blame me? You? Striking it against my bare ass...", she sighed happily as she started to remember his firm grasp upon the whip and using it to strike her on her back and bottom. She slightly licked her lips, "Just thinking about it is turning me on..."

With an amused look on his face, he saw that she was getting aroused all over again. He playfully smacked her bottom, "Hey calm down", he teased. "I still have to recuperate over here."

With a small giggle escaping her, she rested the side of her head back down on her pillow. She made a slight and happy sigh, "I remember the first time I saw you. Walking through the halls within the G.U.N. facility looking like a shy lost puppy on your first day." Her hands slightly gripped the bed sheets while she warmly smiled, "Though when I looked into your eyes, I didn't see a shy and lost puppy. Strong, intimidating, fearless, and full of lust. That's the kind of man I saw and God did I want you..."

He formed a warm smile as he remembered when the both of them encountered each other as well. "Trust me when I first laid eyes on you, I felt the same way. I just wanted to take you and make you mine."

She slowly turned her body towards him and placed her hand gently on the side of his face. "I'm yours, baby."

He paused for a moment and pressed his forehead against hers while he pulled her close to him by grabbing her chin. "That's right. All mine." He leaned closer to her until his lips were pressed against hers. When he broke the kiss, he got off of the bed and began to find his pants to start putting them back on.

She slightly sat up from the bed and rose an eyebrow in confusion towards him, "Where you going?"

After when he was done putting his pants back on, he spun back around to her. "I don't know about you but cold spaghetti is starting to sound really good about now."

She made a seductive yet teasing look on her face and gently ran her fingertips up her bare thigh. "Bring some of it up so we can eat it off out naked bodies."

A small and amused laugh escaped him while he walked over to the door of the bedroom and placed his hand on the doorknob. "Now that I think about it, it's not such a bad idea..."

When he left out of the bedroom, she laid her head back down onto the pillows of the bed with a content look on her face. She laid there and hoped that what they had and shared together would last for a long time.

 **Author's Note: ...Maybe I should've called the story 'Spaghetti' instead? lol! Holy crap and 8,000 words later...I think this was one of the best oneshots I've ever written. And personally I'm just so proud of this story. I really hope you guys liked it too. And don't forget to leave a review and comment what you think. Would you like to see more like this? Do you want me to actually turn this into a mini series? Maybe I can write a prequel leading up to this? I wanna hear you guys' thoughts! Anyway thanks for reading and catch you guys back in my current story 'Demon Wars!' Look out for more updates from me in a few weeks! See you on the flipside!**


End file.
